We'll Always Be Friends Right?
by MarsPlanetsGirl
Summary: She always knew she was different, even with the fact that she could speak to ghosts. But it she ready for the truth?...
1. Chapter 1

.:We'll Always Be Friends... Right?:.  
Ok, so if anyone has read my other stories then you can probably guess that i'm addicted to Thir13en Ghosts. This ones a new one, and not the sequal to 'New Girl'.

I own nothing to do with Thir13en Ghosts. i only own my ideas and characters. Please don't sue me.

Hope you enjoy.

~~~~

.:1990:.  
A six year old girl with long wavy brown hair and brown eyes stands in front of a long hallway, glass cubes with Latin writing on them stand side by side, the girl is wearing a knee length white dress and matching shoes, a locket necklace hanging round her neck and a set of pearl earrings with a matching wrist watch. The girl looks up suddenly when a firm hand grips her right shoulder. Stud behind his is a man who's wearing a suit and weird glasses, his name is Cyrus Kriticos. "Daddy, what are we doing?". "I want to show you something, princess" Cyrus says. The girl nods as she allows herself to be lead down the corridor. Cyrus stops in front of a cube and turns the girl to face it, he then takes out a pair of glasses similar to his as he says "Now, put these on princess". The girl nods as she takes the glasses and slips them on as she looks up at her father, she asks "Like this?". Cyrus smiles as says "Yes. Now, look into the cube, princess". The girl nods with a smiles as she looks back towards the cube, the girls smile instantly falls from her face as she see's a boy around the age of ten stud in the cube, but the boy has an arrow stuck through his head. The girl gasps as she grips her father hand and takes a step backwards. "Say hello to the First Born Son, princess" Cyrus tells his daughter. The girl looks back at the boy as she says "He... llo". The boy looks at the girl as he hears this, he then turns to face Cyrus as he screams and hits his tomahawk off the glass causing sparks to fly. The girl jumps back as she beings to cry, she sobs out "Stop,.. Please,.. Daddy, make him stop,.. Let him go,.. Daddy". The boy stops as he hears this. Cyrus looks back at his daughter as he says "No, Tara! Come on!". Cyrus then turns around walks off down the hall. "I'm sorry" Tara says as she looks at the boy, she then quickly walks after her father.

After that day Tara befriend the First Born Son, who she later know as Billy. She also learnt that she could hear and talk to ghost but couldn't see them without her ghost glasses. Tara continued to grow up around Billy and the many others her father brought into the house

~~~~

Small chapter, I know. There will be more up soon.

You don't have to review, but it would be nice and it would meen a lot to me. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

.:We'll Always Be Friends... Right?:.

I own nothing to do with Thir13en Ghosts. I only own my ideas and characters. Please don't sue me.

Hope you enjoy.

~~~~

.:2001:.  
An 18 year old Tara Kriticos walks up with a jolt, she shivers slightly as whips her forhead and pushes her quilt back and swings her legs off the bed, once she stud up she grabs her nightgown and pulls it on as she grips hold of her ghost glasses and puts them in her pocket, she then grabs a quilt from a chair in the corner along with a cushion. Tara then walks towards her bedroom door and exits her room.

After walking down the hallways and down the stairs to the first floor, Tara sneaks across the main room towards the stairs that lead to the basement.

Tara stops at the end of the long hallway, she then pulls out her ghost glasses and puts them on. Tara then walks forward towards Billy's cube. "Your girlfriend's here Billy!" a male voice says. Tara pocks her tongue out at the owner of the voice; Royce. "Shut up, you big meanie!" Tara says as she drops her cushion and then lowers herself to the floor as she wraps her quilt around her. Tara then rolls onto her side as she looks into Billy's cube. "Hi Billy". "Hi Tara" Billy says as he lies down on the floor facing Tara. "How are you?" Billy asks. "I had another nightmare, nothing too bad. Just zombies".

"If I could, I'd kill your entire bad dream, Tara" Billy tells her with that sweet childish voice of his. Tara smiles as she rests her hand against the glass as she says "Oh, you do Billy. You always save me". "That sounds so sick, Tara!" Royce says. Tara rolls over onto her stomach as she faces Royce, she says "Yeah, Maybe. But you're the 61 year old ghost, who thought I looked hot in that Halloween costume last year. So, whose sick now, Royce?". Royce scowls at her as he sits down of his up turned car, he then asks "Seriously, 61? Is that how old I'd be now?". "Yeah. Sorry to break it to you buddy" Tara says as she rolls back over to face Billy.

Billy smiles as he whispers "You got him good". "Yeah, I did" Tara says with a yawn. "We have a new ghost, she's over there" Billy says as he smiles and points towards a cube. Tara slowly turns around to face the new ghost, she smiles as she waves to her, she then asks "What's your name?". "Jean Kriticos" Jean tells her as she walks forward to the glass panel. Tara's face forms into a slight frown as she says "Kriticos? But that's my last name!". Jean nods as she says "Your father is my husband's uncle". Tara covers her mouth as she says "Oh my god!".

A strong male voice suddenly says "I see you've met our new guest, princess". "Daddy!" Tara says as she stands up quickly and looks at her father. Cyrus coughs as he hears this word. Tara nods as she looks at the floor, she then says "Sorry, father. I mean, sir". Cyrus nods as he walks towards Jean's cube. Tara stays stud with her back to her father as she says "I didn't know you where back yet, sir". "You didn't need to princess. Now, shouldn't you be in bed? Upstairs!" Cyrus says. "I was, sir. But I woke and couldn't get back to sleep, I sought out company" Tara tells him. Cyrus turns to face Tara as he says "And the company you sought out is that of ghosts". "I'm sorry if that displeases you, sir. I did not wish to wake Mrs. Cob, for my own needs". "And that is what makes you weak!" Cyrus tells his daughter as he grips his cane. "I don't understand what you mean" Tara says as she stares ahead of herself. Cyrus suddenly brings his cane up and hits the back of Tara left leg, causing Tara to fall to the ground with a half scream of pain and sadness.

Billy looks on shocked at Cyrus' outbreak. Tara grips her leg as she looks back at her father. "Why?" Tara asks through tears. "Because you are weak and you need reason. And seen as though you won't learn from me, I'll just have to beat it into you!" Cyrus says as he raises his cane and hits it across Tara's upper arm repeatedly. Tara cries out with each hit as she hides her face, as her father finishes his beating Tara raises her tear stained face to look at him. "Daddy?". "You are no daughter of mine!" Cyrus half shouts as he hits Tara across the face with his cane. Tara's head turns with a rag doll affect as her upper body falls to the floor. Cyrus looks down at his daughter like as if she's dirt, he then turns and walks away. "I always did as you told me!" Tara says as she looks towards her father. Cyrus stops as he hears this, he doesn't look back at Tara as he says "Yes, and always with tears in your eyes!". Cyrus then turns and walks off, leaving a bruised Tara alone to cry.

After twenty or so minutes of crying Tara slowly sits up and presses her back against Billy's cube; her right eye is already starting to swell and the right hand side of her mouth is cut slightly with dried blood leaking down her chin and fresh blood still in the cut. Tara roughly whips her tear stained face, her eyes are slightly puffy and red. "Tara, are you ok?" Billy asks. Tara nods as she says "I'm fine, Billy". "You're bleeding, Tara!" Dana tells her as she watches her. Tara nods slowly as she says "Then let me bleed. I don't care anymore". Tara then lets her head roll back on her shoulders as she says "You know, I always wear a smile when I'm around you guys, but when I not around you guys I'm never smiling. My father is not my father. Father's aren't supposed to bet their daughters". "He's done this before?" George asks. Tara says "Only where people can't see. Until now". "Why didn't you tell anyone?" Billy asks. Tara sighs as she says "Like anyone would believe me. He's right, it's my fault, because I'm not strong enough!".

Tara looks up suddenly when a female voice asks "Miss. Kriticos?". Standing a bit away is an woman in her late forties. Tara quickly whips her face again as she says "Mrs. Cob's. Is there something wrong?". Mrs. Cob holds up a bowl of water that has a cloth in it as she says "Your father said you'd fallen and hurt yourself. Thought I'd make sure you where alright". Tara nods. Mrs. Cob smiles softly as she walks forward and kneels in front of Tara, she then places the bowl on the floor and then reaches forward and cups Tara's face in her hands. "Oh, it's not that bad. Just a small cut, it'll heal up just fine" Mrs. Cob tells her. Mrs. Cob picks up the cloth and begins to clean it out. Tara winces in pain as the cut is cleaned out.

~~~~

Another chapter, a little longer.

You don't have to review, but it would be nice. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

.:We'll Always Be Friends... Right?:.

I own nothing to do with Thir13en Ghosts. I only own my ideas and characters. Please don't sue me. Hope you enjoy.

~~~~

Six Months Later; Tara lays asleep on the cold basement floor next to Billy's cube. Tara suddenly turns over and loses half of her quilt, revealing that her right leg of her night trousers is half way up her leg and her night top has rode up to reveal her back, her hair is a tip and her arms are covered is lines from where she's been sleeping on them. "Mmm... marsh mellows... ugg". This sudden uncoordinated mumble from Tara, cause Billy to giggle, along with everyone else. They all laugh even more when Tara sudden starts to suck lightly on the corner of her cushion.

The ghosts all stop laughing when the sound of someone chanting drifts through the hallways, soon followed by the sounds of metal been opened and then the seven foot giant Horace appears in an empty cube. Tara stops sucking the cushion as her features form into a frown; she tries to cover her ears but fails at her attempt. Tara frown fades away as the chanting stops. Billy looks towards Dana as he asks "Is Tara alright, Dana?". "Yeah, she's fine, Billy" Dana says. Billy nods as he continues to watch Tara. Dana looks towards the cube that now houses Horace. "Are you ok?" Dana asks. Horace looks at Dana, but then looks away with a grunt. "Do you have a name?" Isabella asks. "Horace!" Horace grunts out.

Tara suddenly sits up right as she screams. Billy face fills worry when he hears Tara scream, he asks "Tara? Tara, are you ok?". As Tara places her glasses on she looks at Billy and says "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Bill". Tara grips the back of her head as she closes her eyes and breaths in deep. "My dreams, they're getting worse" Tara says. Tara then looks at Billy as she says "But I'll be fine, there just dreams!". Billy smiles in relief, he says "We have a new ghost". Billy then points towards Horace's cube. Tara turns her head to look at the cube; she smiles as she looks at Horace. "Hi, what's your name?". Horace just grunts as he stares down at Tara.

Tara smiles as she says "Ok, I get it. You don't wanna share. I can wait". Tara looks round suddenly when she hears some one's shoes hitting the floor in front of her. Stud a few feet in front of Tara is Ben Moss. Ben smiles as he says "Tara, as ever a pleasure to see you. I have news though". Tara sighs as she stands up and asks "And what news would that be? That my father wishes to see me so he can beat me again?". Tara smirks bravely as she turns and walks off towards the end of the corridor.

"Your fathers dead, Tara" Ben says as he watches her. Tara stops suddenly as she hears this, she turns sharply to face Ben as she says "He's... oh my god...". Ben nods as says "I'll give you some time alone". Ben then turns and walks off. A few minutes later Tara starts laughing like mad. "Tara, what's so funny?" Billy asks with a smile on his face. "He's dead. It's like, a dream come true!" Tara says as she controls her laughing. "So, you're happy he's dead?" Dana asks. "I'm more than happy, I'm ecstatic" Tara says as she walks towards Horace's cube. Tara looks up at the seven foot giant as she asks "And do I have you to thank for that?". Horace just stares down at the 18 year old girl. Tara presses her hand against the cube as she says "Oh, please talk to me. I didn't want this for you". Tara then pouts slightly almost like a child.

Horace watches her for a few seconds, and then he slowly reaches out and places his hand against the glass as if trying to touch her hand causing the Latin inscription to glow a eerie yellow. Tara smiles as she sees this gesture, she asks "So, did you?". Horace nods. "Thank you" Tara tells him, as she leans forward and kisses the glass panel, she then pulls back with a smile. "My name's Horace" the giant tells her. Tara smiles up at him as she says "I'm Tara, and these, these are my friends, and now you are too,.. whether you like it or not".

Horace tilts his head slightly at this statement. Tara smiles as she says "Ryan had the same reaction,.. In fact nearly all of them did. I'm odd, I know; but its better then been like everyone else". Tara smiles again, but her smile fades when an alarm suddenly goes off and causes her to jump. Tara grips her chest as she says "Heart attack". Tara then begins to slide down the panel of Horace's cube; she then sits there looking dead. Billy's face fills with fear, he presses himself as close to the panel as he can as he asks "Tara? Tara are you ok?". But Tara doesn't answer, and then a few moments later Tara snaps her eyes up as she screams 'BOO' at Billy.

Billy jumps back and lands on his butt. Tara giggles as she sees this, she asks "You ok, Billy?". Billy pouts as he crosses his arms, he says "That's not funny, Tara!". "No, but watching you pull a tantrum is" Tara tells him as she quickly crawls towards Billy's cube. Tara smiles as she grips hold of her alarm clock and switches it off. Tara then begins to fold up her quilt, a few minutes later Tara grabs her cushion and places on top of the quilt, it's then that she notices the drool causing her to groan, she asks "Did,.. Did I drool?". Margaret smiles as she says "You mumbled something about marsh mellows, and then sucked on the corner". Tara groans as she drops her head forward into the cushion.

A few moments later, Tara pulls herself up right; she then places her alarm clock on top of the cushion and then stands up with the pile in her arms. "I'll see you guys in a bit. I'm gonna go pick out what I plan to wear the day of the funeral" Tara tells them as she turns around, she then looks at Billy as she asks "What do you think Billy? Yellow or pink?". Billy laughs at this, he says "Yellow's more brighter!". "Thank you. See you all in a bit" Tara says as she walks off towards the stairs.

~~~~

Upstairs - Tara stands in front of her mirror as she dresses; all across her bed behind her is clothes as well as pieces of papers with drawings on them, all of the ghosts in the basement. On top of the pile is a quick sketch of the latest ghost. Tara half smiles as she smooths out her dress, she then turns and walks towards her bed and sits down as she begins to pull of her Victorian leather and lace boots and ties them.

A few minutes later, Tara stands up as she takes hold of a pair of wool fingerless gloves that have four buttons up the outer sides of them, she then puts her tear drop hoop with pink feather and small chain earrings in, and also puts on her bijoux heart mesh flower ring and her bijoux heart vintage mesh ring, one on each middle finger, and then puts on her diamond encrusted heart necklace and lastly she pulls on her cream suede newsgirl cap. Tara then walks back to the mirror; she smooths out her dress as she half smiles, she then grabs her ghost glasses as she turns and walks out of her room.

Tara walks down the stairs towards the first floor library. As she walks down the stairs Ben comes into view at the bottom of the steps. "And what do you want?" Tara asks when she reaches the bottom of the steps. Ben just smirks at the outfit Tara's in, causing Tara to roll her eyes in disgusts.

Tara walks straight past Ben and heads towards then stairs that lead to the basement. Tara rolls her eyes as Ben follows after her like a little lost puppy.

Tara walks down the hallway towards the ghosts as she puts her glasses on, a few moments later she stops. "So, what do you think?" Tara asks. "If you ask me, I say you look edible today" Ben tells her as he walks towards her and runs his hands around her waist. Tara raises an eyebrow as she feels Ben's hands run around to her front.

All the ghosts stare at him with death glares as they see this. Tara smirks kinda as she runs her fingers along Ben's hands, she asks "Can I ask you a question?". "Anything" Ben says. Tara smiles as she suddenly twists around fast and pins Ben to Dana's glass panel. Tara pins his hands behind his back with her left hand as she grips his throat in a death lock with her right hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tara asks him. Billy suddenly starts to jump up and down at Tara's braveness. "I think I claming my prize" Ben tells her. "What?" Tara says as her features etch with both anger and confusion. "Your father, he made you part of the deal. The moment he dies and I stop working for him, your mine" Ben tells her. Tara looks shocked as her hand slack slightly. Ben takes his chance and pushes off the wall, he then fights Tara to the ground. Causing a riot from the ghosts.

Tara groans in pain as her heads hits the hard floor and rough hands pin her down. Ben begins to lean in but stops when Tara grips his stomach and twists the flesh, causing Ben to cry out in pain. Tara then brings her knee up and brings it to collide with Ben's balls. Ben cries out in pain as he lets go of Tara and cups his balls. Tara quickly flips him over and sits of his chest, she then grips his throat as she says "I'm not a toy". Tara eyes glaze with a dark look as she presses down harder at his throat, as she does this, black and white blue sparks crackle around her hands and up her arms but stops at her elbows causing her lips curve into a evil smirk.

Isabella eyes widen in realization at to what their all seeing, she shouts "Tara's a witch!". All the ghosts watch in horror at the realization that Isabella is right. Isabella kneels down as she looks over Tara, she says "Tara, sweetie, stop". Tara suddenly snaps out of her trance and falls backwards on to the hard floor as she stares at her hands. Ben breaths deep as he lays back on the floor, a few seconds later he sits up and looks at Tara as he rubs his throat.

Tara looks up from her hands and straight at Ben, her eyes fill with hatred as she says "You did this to me, you made me more of freak than I already am". Ben can't help but smile as he hears this. But all the ghosts are taken back by what Tara has said. Tara suddenly sits up right and begins to crawl towards Ben, when she reaches him she lifts herself on his lap, she then ropes her arms around his neck as she says "I said I was more of a freak..." Tara then leans in closer to his face as she continues "... but I gotta thank you for that, cos now,.. I understand myself so much more".

Ben suddenly screams as Tara grips his hair and pulls his head back, she then says "My fathers dead, so now you will do as I say, you will get up and realise my friends, or I swear that I will castrate you, and if you think I'm kidding then try me". "I don't know how to" Ben tells her. Tara pulls at his hair again causing him to scream more, she then says "Your leaving something out. Spill!". "Your Father said that only his nephew, Arthur, can open the cells. I'm going over there today,.. The house now belongs to him" Ben tells her.

"What!" Tara half yells. Ben gulps as he says "It's what you're Father wanted!". Tara stands up and brings Ben up with her, she then slams him into the nearest glass panel, which belongs to Horace, she then pulls his head back more as she says "Ok. You go get this Arthur, and I'll wait here,.. You see I'm not bothered about the house, I'm only bothered about my friends". Tara then pulls back and let's go of Ben, and allows him to fall to the floor. Ben quickly stands up as he says "I'll get right on that". "Good boy. Now run along!" Tara says as she turns her back on him.

~~~~

Longer chapter this time.

You don't have to review, but it would be nice. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

.:We'll Always Be Friends... Right:.

I own nothing to do with Thir13en Ghosts. I only own my ideas and characters. Please don't sue me. Hope you enjoy.

A few minutes later Tara breaths in when she hears the sound of a car driving away. Tara flexes her fingers from their clenched up balls, she then looks around a small whisper reaches her ears, she freezes slightly when a strong gust blows through her hair, causing her to squint her eyes. "Sweetie pie?" a female voice whispers. Tara opens her eyes and looks towards the end of the corridor, and instantly freezes when she sees a young woman in her early 20's stud there.

Tara's eyes brim with tears as she half whispers "Mamma?". "Tara, who are you talking to?" Billy asks as he becomes worried for his friend. "Mamma,.. No, you're dead. You dead when I was seven" Tara says as the woman approaches her. The woman smooths her hand across Tara's cheek as she says "I never left you Tara, but now its time for you to know the truth". Tears spill down Tara's cheeks as she looks towards her mother. "To save the future, you must first understand the past" the woman says, she then slowly brings her hand up and cages her head with them.

Tara suddenly begins to scream as a sharp pain pulse through her head and on down through her body, she soon buckles under her wait and falls to her knees as she continues to scream. Billy suddenly kicks up a tantrum as he sees his friend in pain. Tara gasps through the pain as vision's flash through her mind, each showing her a hidden past that belongs to her.

A few seconds her eyes glaze over and fade into pure black orbs as she falls backwards, her body the arches inwards as she changes from a 18 year old to a 20 year old. The woman looks down at her as she says "Save them, you know you can, Tara. The girl is now no longer Tara, she's someone else completely. The girl's full body suddenly snaps up right into a standing position, she then pulls off her glasses and throws them as she looks at the woman, she says "I'm not Tara, you should know that Canny!".

The girl then snaps her hand out and grips hold of Canny by the throat. Canny quickly grips the hand at her throat as she says "Stop! Stop! Don't do this". The girl suddenly slams Canny into a glass panel; Jean's. The girl then says "I followed you, faithfully for years. When I didn't trust anyone, I followed you, and then you went and did this to me. How could you?". "Tara? Please?" Canny gasps as her face flashes backwards and forwards from live looking to dead looking.

"_I AM NOT, TARA!_" the girl yells as her face flash a grayish blue color for a second or so. A firm hand suddenly lands on the girl's shoulder, causing her to look back slightly. "Hello, Meleiker. Long time" the girl says. "Let her go!" Meleiker says. The girl quickly turns and lunges at the guy causing his back to slam into Billy's glass panel. "You've grown, little one" she tells him. Meleiker tells her "And you've become for angry". "She did this to me; she made me live a new life with an abusive basted. Do none of you learn?" she says.

Meleiker pushes at her and manages to slam her into Dana's panel; he then says "You were the only one who could have done it. I'm to young, I couldn't go through the ordeal, only you could". "And yet, you stand here hidden behind a mask,.. Why don't you show you're true self?!". Meleiker pushes away from the girl as he motions for the woman to leave, and she does quickly.

"Tara? What's wrong with you?" Billy asks as he watches this. The girl tilts her head to look at Billy, she then says "My name is not Tara!". "Don't be mean to him!" Meleiker says. The girl pushes of the panel and steps closer to the guy as she says "And why don't you show yourself,.. So I don't look insane". Meleiker rolls his eyes as he shimmers into the ghosts view. Meleiker suddenly stumbles to the side as the girl smacks him across the face.

The girl the turns and walks away from him and stops in front of Royce's cell. "So, how's the old gang? Still to scared to face anything?" the girl asks. "Why are you been like this?" the guy asks. The girl rolls her eyes as she says "Because I can be,.. after what you all did to me. So, how is he, still bitching about the pain?". "He miss's you" Meleiker says. The girl laughs harshly as she says "Yeah, sure. That's why he sent me away".

Meleiker sighs as he says "Kela,..". "There's the one" the girl says, she then half turns to face the guy with pure black eyes. Meleiker cowers slightly, he then decides to slump to the ground and sit with his back against Billy cube, he then says "We loved you Kela, all of us, but you were the only one strong enough, your angry and rage powers you,.. More than it does for the rest of us". "And that's because of what I am" Kela says as she turns to face Meleiker, she then walks towards him, as she does her boots, hat and fingers gloves all disappear and her dress becomes slightly longer; stopping just before her knee caps.

There'll be more soon. Promise.

You don't have to review, but it would be nice. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

.:We'll Always Be Friends... Right?:.

I own nothing to do with Thir13en Ghosts. I only own my ideas and characters. Please don't sue me. Hope you enjoy.

~~~~

Meleiker groans as he grips his head with his hands. "The house is pulling our true forms forward; you should have known that,.. _Little one_!". Meleiker looks up at Kela as he whimpers. "_It hurts,.._ Make _it_ stop? Kela?" he says as his voice becomes more child-like, and then his features begin to change.

Kela kneels down in front of Meleiker and then brings him into her arms as she hushes the word 'Shhhh'. Meleiker suddenly begins to sob as blood trickles down his face and a hole appears in his forhead and his body decrease in age till he looks about 11. Kela suddenly grimace as blood leaks from her arms from the succession of cuts that appear up her arms, the blood settles in a small pool around their bodies, but she doesn't scream she just sits there and supports Meleiker. "Everything will be ok. I promise. I promise" Kela whispers as she rocks him gentle.

"I want to go home, _please. It hurts, so much._ I promise I'll _never_ be bad again,.." Meleiker sobs out as he sinks into Kela's touch. Kela frowns as she says "We can't sweetie, we can't. We can _never_ go home". Kela suddenly gasps as something hits her; she remembers everything that had every happened to her and way. Kela looks down at Meleiker, she then slowly pulls him away and sits him back on his knees so he's facing her, she then says "Listen to me kiddo, you need to be strong. Ok?". "I just _want to go home, please._ Why can't _I_ go _home_? Why _can't_ Mamma _see me?_". Meleiker says.

"You know why. Now listen to me, we need to be strong, for what's to come. Ok. Can you do that? Can you be strong?" Kela says. Meleiker says "Yeah, I can be strong". Kela smiles as she reaches out and cups his right cheek and gives a small smile. "What's you're name?" Meleiker asks. Kela frowns slightly as she says "I'm the Angry Princess, but you can call me Kela".

This statement causes all the other ghosts to gasp. Meleiker says "I'm the First Born Son, but my real name is Meleiker". Kela smiles slightly as she stands up and brings Meleiker up with her, nearly as soon as he's stud up Meleiker gasps as he remembers everything. "You remember?" Kela asks. Meleiker nods as he says "Yeah. Kela,.. I'm sorry. I didn't want that to happen to you,..". "Shh, I know. I understand. I was just mad, you know me" Kela says.

"What have you done with Tara?" Billy suddenly screams. Kela looks towards Billy with a small frown, she then slowly crouches down in front of his cube as she crosses her bear feet under her butt, she then says "In a small way, I am Tara, but...". "I want Tara!" Billy yells as he slams his tomahawk off the glass causing sparks to fly. Kela jumps slightly as she sees this. Meleiker scowls as he suddenly lunges at the glass and slams small balled fists at the glass panel and screams, causing Billy to back up.

"Meleiker! Stop,.. Stop it" Kela says as she grabs his hand. Meleiker instantly calms down and pulls back; he then looks at Kela with a big smile. Kela smiles back, with a much bigger one than before, she then looks towards Billy. "I remember the first day you did that, I begged him to release you. But he said he 'no'!". Billy's frowns slightly as he realizes that Kela is Tara, just different. "Tara, it really is you?!" Billy says as he rests his hand against the glass panel.

Kela frowns again as presses her hand to the panel; she says "Yes and no. I look and sound like her, and I have all her memories, but Tara's not my name, my names Kela, but I'm still the girl who you remember. I promise". Billy smiles slightly when he hears this, he says "Ok. I believe you". "Thank you!" Kela says with a small nod. "What are you?" Dana asks. Kela frowns again as she turns to face Dana's cube, she brings her legs out and crosses the in front of her as Meleiker sits with his back pressed against Kela's back and facing towards Billy's cube.

"We're the originals,.. Two of the original Black Zodiac spirits, the first one's ever used. My names Kela and I'm the Angry Princess" Kela says. Meleiker says "And I'm the first, First Born Son, or you can call Meleiker". Kela looks towards into Dana's cube, she then sighs as she says "So fermiler". Kela the holds up her arms and shows Dana her wrists, she then says "I did this. He promised he'd love me forever, and then he left me. I had trouble trusting people, but with him it all went away, and then when he left me, so I made the pain stop".

Dana gasps slightly, she says "I'm sorry". "Don't be. I haven't really gotten over it, but it's gotten better for me, in ways anyway" Kela says with a small smile. Dana nods as she hears this, she then asks "What did you do them with?". Kela nods as she brings her lowers her hands and then swips them across the other, causing a black handled barbers razor to appear, with a blood staind razor, she then holds the razor up by the handle as she shows Dana, she says "My dad was a barder. They found my in my room, blood up the walls and on my bed, and pooled around my body; I left a note in my blood across the wall across from my bed". "What did it say?" Dana asks.

"I died for him, I'm sorry" Kela tells her as she repeats her previase actions to put the razor away. Dana looks down at the floor as she hears this. "I'm board!" Meleiker tells Kela. "Your always board, that's what got you into this predicament!" Kela tells him, causing him to frown like a six year old and fold his arms over his chest. Kela rolls her eyes, she then slowly rises to her feet and then walks towards Royce's cell, when she reaches it she bends forward slightly and runs her fingers over the Torn Prince symbol. "You love him, and he loves you" Meleiker says. Kela sighs as she says "Even if I did, I would never admit to it". "He knows you to well, so he knows how you feel. He'll wait for you" Meleiker tells her.

"He was the Prince, and I was the Princess" Kela half whisperes. Meleiker stands up as he says "His princess!". Kela stands straight and looks through the cube at Royce, she says "You're all so fermiler to them, to us". "What's your Torn Prince like?" Royce asks as he steps closer to the glass. "Nearly just like you, cocky and half his body is torn, but he became more kinder in his after life,.. to some at least". Kela then spins on her heel and faces Meleiker, she then says "You need to rest, Meleiker. To save your streanght". "I don't wanna!" Meleiker whines as he stomps his foot and folds his arms across his chest.

"Go to sleep Meleiker. Don't make me make you!" Kela says sternly. Meleiker looks towards her as he squints his eyes evily towards her like, he says "No!". "Meleiker, I'm only going to tell you once; stop been a spolt brat and get some rest!" Kela tells him. Meleiker drops his arms to his side as he suddenly begins to cry, he whales "Yo... you do... don't like... me!". Kela frowns as she hears this, she walks towards him and then kneels down in front of him as she takes hold of his hands in her, she then says "Now listen to me, are you listening?". Meleiker nods as he crys become sobbed hiccups. "I never said that, ok? I just think you could use some rest, you get weak easy like this. So save some of you're energy. Yeah?" Kela says with an almost motherly tone in her voice.

~~~~

I'll try and get more up soon.

You don't have to review, but it would be nice. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

.:We'll Always Be Friends... Right?:.

I own nothing to do with Thir13en Ghosts. i only own my ideas and characters. Please don't sue me.

Hope you enjoy.

~~~~

"Umm, umm. I really should grow up, and stop crying at everything, huh?" Meleiker says as with a small smile, he then looks down at the floor. Kela laughs slightly as she reaches up and lifts his head to look at her, she says "No, this is you. And if you ever changed, myself and the others would probably freak out. I don't want you to change, not fully, but you have to realize that when some shouts at you it doesn't always mean that hate you, sometimes it's their way of trying to help. Ok?". Meleiker nods with a big smile. Kela smiles back as she pulls him into a deep hug. "I'll do my best, Kela. I promise" Meleiker says. Kela frowns slightly as she says "I know you will buddy. I know you will".

Kela then pulls him back as she gives him a small smile. "Does this mean your not my friend any more, Tara?" Billy asks with a sad look etching his features. Kela frowns again as she hears this, she then turns to face Billy as she keeps hold of one of Meleiker's hand, when she's knelt facing Billy fully she places her free hand against the glass, she says "No, Billy. Never think that. I am still you're friend, but you've got to understand, I've known Meleiker longer,.. But that doesn't really change anything. We'll always be friends... Right?".

Billy looks up at her with a smile, he then reaches out and presses his hand to the panel as he says "Yeah. Always". Kela smiles as she suddenly needs to fight back the urge to cry, she says "When this is all over, I'm gonna take you both away and I'll look after you. Because you're both my little guys. Ok?". Both Meleiker and Billy nod as they smile. "Ok. Why don't you both get some sleep" Kela says. Meleiker nods as he lays down in front of Billy's cube, at the same time Billy lays down next to the glass panel.

Kela smiles as she stays knelt in front of the cube. About 10 minutes later the two are fast asleep, and that's when Kela breaks down into tears, she slowly pushes herself back to rest against Dana's glass panel as she curls up in herself. Dana sighs as she walks towards the panel and sits with her back pressed against the blood stained wall, she then reaches back and wipes some of the blood away as she asks "You ok?". "It's so hard. Been the one they all rely on, and I don't know if I can do it" Kela says as she turns her head to look at Dana.

"You know, I've know you as Tara for quite a while and I knew you as her quite well. But just know, when you became you again,.. I feel like I know you better as Kela than I did as Tara, and I feel that whatever is about to happen, you'll manage because you're strong" Dana says with a kind look on her face. Kela smiles through the tears, she then wipes at her cheeks as she asks "Why do I feel like I've just been lectured?". Dana laughs slightly as she shakes her head; she then says "I don't know. But you're ok now?". "Yeah. I cry quite a bit. But I'm fine" Kela says.

Kela then sighs as she slowly stands up, once she's stud up she looks down at her dress with a look of disgust as she trys to smooth it out. "It's too,.. short" she mumbles as she makes then end twirl slightly, when she stops the dress is just a few inches past her knee caps, she smiles slightly as she smooths the dress out again. "Much better" she states. A few seconds later Kela turns and walks towards Horace's cube, she stops in front of the glass panel.

Horace glares down at her as she approaches. Kela sighs as she sees this, but she doesn't back away she just looks up at him. "I'm sorry. I've upset you, but it wasn't my fault, I never asked for any of this to happen to you" Kela tells him. Horace suddenly slams a large fist against the glass panel causing a flash of yellow sparks to erupt. "Get away!" he tells her. Kela frowns as she sees and hears this, but she doesn't move, instead she says "I know I hurt you, but you have to believe me when I tell you I didn't want to. Sure I may not be Tara, but I still want to be your friend".

Kela's eyes glaze with tears and she clenches her fists slightly from the frustration of it all. Blood hits the floor at Kela's feet causing her to look down, she then looks at her wrists to find them bleeding from the force of her grip. "Don't!" Horace tells her in a quiet voice. Kela slowly raise her gaze to look at the giant, her features are uncaring as she says "Why? Why do you care if I bleed? I mean I'm just a girl who lied to you. So why care?". Kela features stay uncaring as she looks up at the seven foot giant. Horace takes a step backwards as if stung by her words; he then realizes that she's fighting back the urge to cry.

Horace slowly reaches out and presses his hand to the glass as he looks at her. Kela frowns as she realizes the grip on her left hand and places it against the panel opposite Horace's. "Tara,.. I mean Kela, can I ask you something?" Isabella asks. Kela nods as she turns and walks towards Isabella's cube, she says "Yes. Of course". "It may seem silly, but what happend to your shoes?" Isabella asks.

Kela smiles slightly as she looks down at her bear feet, she says "I did die wearing them, but there was an incident many years ago, I lost them". "How dear?" Margaret asks. Kela turns to face Margaret as she says "When I was helping realise Lulu". They all give her an odd look. "Who's Lulu?" Susan asks. Kela looks towards her as she says "Bound, by chain and metal to the celling by her forced husand, she was left to die after he placed poison in her systam". Susan looks at her with an almost blank exprestion. "She was your Bound Woman" Dana says.

Kela nods as she says "Yes. Lulu was very much the innocent one though, at the age of 18 she was forced into a marrige she didn't want, especially when she loved another, she continued to have an afair with the man she truly loved, but when her husand found out, well... you can guess the rest". Susan looks away from Kela as she hears this. "Why were you trying to realise her?" Susan asks. Kela frowns slightly as she says "There was a metal choker around her neck, and conneted to it was two sections of metal chain; the first bound both her hands in front of her forcing her neck forward, but the seconds chain reached up and connected to the roof; any roof she was under or near in her after life. Hugo tried to pull it lose but couldn't, which was strange because he had a lot of strenght. Then Mace...", Kela's voice cracks at the sound of the name, she then says "... Mace tried to nock it lose, but again no luck, we tried all sorts but nothing worked. So, in the end I climed up the chain and pulled it lose from the roof. The day I lost my shoes".

Kela laughs slightly at the sound of that phrase, she then looks back down at her feet and wiggles her toes. "I miss my shoes. They were my favourite, well my only pair. The best my Daddy could buy for me back in those times, they were simple and comfy" Kela says with another small frown.

~~~~

A/N - There will be more up soon.

You don't have to review, but it would be nice and it would meen a lot to me. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

I wish to inform you all that I will no longer be writing this story as I have lost all intrest with the plot, but if there is any one who wish to adopt this story and continue it, please message me with a brief idea of what you wish to do with it from here on, as i wish for it to have a better maker...

I would like to thank you if you have took the time to read and review this, its is very much appreciated ... From MarsPlanetsGirl. xx


End file.
